


Perfect

by Orittsu



Series: What a Nice Teacup You Have [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orittsu/pseuds/Orittsu
Summary: Things aren’t going so well in Steel Point. It’s not really Stacy’s problem though.
Series: What a Nice Teacup You Have [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838113





	Perfect

Stacy hated Allen.

It wasn’t her fault, really. Everyone thought he was perfect. He had _everything_ together. 

He was the son of Dr. McDonald, the town’s only dentist. His family was rich after they won the lottery two years ago _and_ they didn’t recklessly spend it all unlike most lottery winners.

It wasn’t just that though, he had ‘dashingly good looks’ (Anna’s words not hers) and was at the very least neutral with everyone. Everyone except the emo kids. As far as they were concerned (from what she could see anyway) he was fake.

A hand slammed onto the table next to hers, starling her from her thoughts. She looked up annoyed, and who was it? Allen, of course. His grin didn’t falter despite her scowl. Anna giggled softly, laughing at a joke only she knew.

“Good morning!”

She sneered, “What.”

He raised his hand to reveal a ticket to the monthly concert, “Jeremy invites you to jam with the band!”

She could see as Jeremy cringed in the background, “Is that so? Tell him I’ll think about it.”

Allen nodded and left.

Stacy sighed tiredly, she _did_ like Jeremy, he had a reserved personality, a soft voice and he was cute. The problem was that Allen was also a apart of the band, meaning that if she went she would have to interact with him at some point. Of course, she was going, but she didn’t have to be happy about seeing Allen there. As the bell rung signaling the end of lunch, she approached Jeremy in the hallways.

“Hey, Stacy,” he gave her an awkward smile.

“So…Concert ticket.”

“Uh, yeah!” he looked less awkward now, “I, um , wanted you to be there.”

“What makes this concert so special?” she tilted her head.

He became flustered, “U-usually, Allen writes the song, but this time I wrote it.”

“Oh, wow,” she gave him a flirty grin, “Guess I’ll see you there, Jer.”

She walked off, leaving the flustered Jeremy in the hallway.

Anna and Stacy usually met up at the nearest café, Café Pink, after school. This time, however, despite knowing about Stacy’s hatred of Allen, Anna invited him. So there he was, sipping his coffee and waiting for Anna to explain her invitation.

“So…Allen, did you know Stacy has a crush on you?” she smirked.

Stacy’s face went red with rage, “I do not!” she snapped.

“She doesn’t. Is that it?” he deadpanned, seemingly unphased by the statement.

“Aw…fine she doesn’t,” her smirk fell, “But what’s the rush?”

“I have volleyball practice.”

“Yeah, that’s all.”

Anna looked shocked, “No, it isn’t!”

“Yes. It . is,” Stacy ground out the words from clenched teeth.

“Alright then, see you whenever,” with those parting words, he stood and left the cafe.

With Allen gone, she glared at Anna, “What was that.”

“I wanted to see if your hatred was one sided,” she said offhandedly, waving off the question.

“It doesn’t matter what he thinks of me!”

“Are you sure?”

A tense silence filled the air and her glare grew fiercer as Anna fell silent.

On the day of the concert, everyone was excited, even Stacy. She was excited to hear Jeremy’s song and she wanted to show her support of him. As the band took the stage, the auditorium erupted with cheers. Stepping forward, Jeremy was visibly nervous. Looking back at his band members, Allen’s grin was infectious and he grinned.

“Gooooood eeeevening Steel Point!”

The crowd’s cheers was interrupted by a screams outside. Lucas, the drummer, volunteered to take a look. It didn’t take long before he came back looking pale, behind him was a police officer.

“Do any of you know about what happened?” she asked, looking grim.

“What happened?” someone in the crowd shouted.

“There’s a corpse outside,” she stated firmly, “When did your concert start?”

“It was supposed to start 5 minutes ago,” stated Jeremy, “But everyone’s been here earlier than that.”

“What are you doing at a concert so early?” she looked suspicious.

“We’re students of the high school,” began Anna, “On concert days we don’t go home if we’re attending the concert.”

“So, everyone absent left immediately after school? What about club activities?”

“They’re cancelled on concert days,” the voice of Mr. Green, the principal, echoed in the tense air of the auditorium as he walked in, “Who are you?”

“Officer Clark,” she said, showing her badge as proof.

“I see,” he said, verifying her identity, “Well, what exactly is going on?”

“There’s a dead woman outside your school. I was just checking to ensure that your students had nothing to do with it.”

“I do hope none of them know her.”

During all of that Allen had snuck outside, he couldn’t believe what Lucas had whispered to him.

“It’s Mrs. Rhodes,” he had said.

Mrs. Rhodes was his father’s receptionist, she was a kind woman, why would anyone want her dead?

As he stared at her corpse numbly, Stacy noticed one less band member on stage.

“Where’s Allen?!” she shouted.

Officer Clark quickly stepped outside to find him frozen stiff.

“Do you know her?”

“Mrs. Rhodes. She works—worked—as a receptionist for my father,” he mumbled.

“I see.”

Just then, a phone rang, they both checked their phones, it was neither of theirs.

It was Mrs. Rhodes’.

The caller was Dr. McDonald, when asked why he called he said, “Her husband couldn’t contact her, so he asked me to see if I had better luck.”

“Unfortunately, Doc, she’s dead. Could you inform her husband?”

“…I will.”

Allen stood there numbly before going inside. When he stepped back onto the stage, he sat on a stool he had dragged over and plucked his guitar idly. Lucas sat beside him, knocking his drumsticks together slowly, as if keeping count.

Stacy stood still wondering what would happen next, after all, it wasn’t like they could keep up the status quo after something like this, right?

But they could. And they did.

The following day everyone seemed normal, like nothing had ever happened. Stacy knew better though, everyone was on edge. No one walked home alone anymore. Even those that lived on roads less traveled walked partway with someone before stopping to tell someone who lived at the entrance of the lane, ‘Hello’ or ‘Good afternoon’, just so someone would know that they had passed by.

After time the murder of Mrs. Rhodes and the paranoia caused by it died down.

And then everything went downhill. That Friday, Lucas’ drumsticks went missing, when he found them, they were tipped with blood. The blood dripped from it’s tip as he stared numbly at the realization that his drumsticks were probably murder weapon.

“Lucas?” Allen called down the hallway, wondering why he was taking so long.

“Al…my drumsticks,” he said stepping out of the music room, nearly numb with terror.

“…”

Later that night, the news broadcast revealed that there was a body (without identification) found a forest nearby the school with multiple stab wounds. The drumsticks weren’t the murder weapon, but rather dipped in the victim’s blood. Apart from Lucas’ fingerprints, the sticks were wiped clean.


End file.
